Talk:The Bite of '87/@comment-47.17.124.1-20141207000918
The Bite of '87: More Than One Attacker? So people say it was either Freddy OR Foxy who bit off the frontal lobe right? But what if there wasn't just one attacker? My theory is more than likely incorrect as I might have skipped over something but I just want to give it a shot. Let's start with the rules of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Rules: 1.) Don't Run. 2.) Don't Yell. 3.) Don't Scream. 4.) Don't Poop on Floor. 5.) STAY CLOSE TO MOM. 6.) DON'T TOUCH FREDDY. 7.) DON'T HIT. 8.) Leave Before Dark. NOTE: The caps locked rules are the one that support my theory most. Freddy: Freddy's appearance is a large teddy bear, correct? Now large teddy bears are huge and cuddly so maybe, a kid decided to get too close to Freddy, which leads back to Rule 5. Or maybe that wasn't the problem at all. Fans think that Freddy caused the bite due to the fact that there are large handprints on his face, most likely indicating a struggle. There is one flaw though that was addressed by many theorists: he has square teeth just like Bonnie and Chica. Because of the shape, Freddy would never be able to tear off a part of the brain. He would crush the skull and kill the victim. But the victim lived as Phone Guy said. So that eliminates Freddy, but does it really? The metal endoskeleton inside the animatronics must make them and hard to break right? And since there are handprints indicating a struggle, it must have been hard to escape, correct? So what if, instead of biting the victim, Freddy held him still? Now let's move to Foxy. Foxy: Now Foxy's appearance is a large fox, right? Foxy has this intimidating appearance but he seems like a fun character. There are many facts that lead him away from the other animatronics though. For starters, his body is the most damaged of them all. His jaw is broken and his teeth are fangs instead of square-like teeth. Now, because of these fangs, Foxy wouldn't be able to crush a skull. Instead, Foxy will tear it to pieces. Foxy is the only one capable of biting off the frontal lobe of someone's brain without killing them. So anyone who thinks Freddy caused the Bite of '87, there really isn't any proof. Foxy's attraction is also 'Out of Order'. If Freddy caused the Bite of '87, for what reason is Foxy shut down? What mysterious event caused Foxy to be out of order? And if Freddy caused the bite, why is he still walking around and not shut down? Is it because he's the main attraction? Going back to Foxy, Foxy is also the only one able to sprint, giving me the impression that he is the only one to move at such a speed to catch a human. Unless the victim was cornered. Now here is my theory. Theory: According to rules 5, 6, and 7, you have very limited movement in the pizzeria. Now let's say some human, adult or child, disobeyed those rules. By adult, I mean Jeremy Fitzgerald, the FNAF2 night guard. Phone Guy told Jeremy that he would be working the day shift the next day. So maybe Jeremy was the the Bite of '87 victim as his paycheck was dated 11-12-1987, the year of the bite. Jeremy also wasn't the night guard of the first game, which must mean something else happened. He more than likely would have kept working at the pizzeria since he continued working all five nights unless something happened...like a bite that takes out your frontal lobe. As I said before, because of the metal endoskeletons, those animatronics must be pretty strong. So what if the victim got too close to Freddy? My theory is that the victim got too close to Freddy and Freddy thought the victim was a threat. Because I think Jeremy was the victim, I think the animatronics were on high alert due to the kidnappings. So when the victim got too close to Freddy, maybe, just maybe, Freddy grabbed Jeremy, giving Foxy time to sprint over and attack. While Foxy was sprinting, maybe Jeremy was struggling, causing the handprints on Freddy's mask. Then, Foxy attacked, taking Jeremy's frontal lobe, but breaking his jaw and shutting him down doing so. Anyways, this is just a theory but I'm proud of it and I think it makes sense. Please comment on what you think or any flaws in my theory.